Cursed?
by Metallikid
Summary: An incident in a cave leads Beast Boy and Raven to become a bit closer, but at what cost. BBxRae, very tiny RobxStar. No emos! Rated T due to bad language, among other things. Slight OOC moments.
1. It Begins

Well, it's been about two years since I posted a story, but I think I got my (power) groove back.

This is a comeback and, like Celtic Frost's and Metallica's the reception might be a bit lukewarm.

Okay, the setting for this chapter is right after the Titans beat the hell outta Dr. Light… again.

Disclaimer: And I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't'veCANCLEED IT!

Cursed? Pt 1: It Begins

* * *

"Aww, C'mon!" Beast Boy moaned. "Can't we just let him go? Were just gonna beat him again no sweat!"

"Beast Boy, He ran into an old mine shaft. He's not exactly a chameleon in there." Robin said.

"Fine..." Beast Boy replied. He was tired that day. He wasn't getting much sleep lately. He kept having these nightmares that disappeared from his memory. He made a note to ask Raven if she could use her magic to help him remember.

After entering the cave, they reached a three way fork in the caveroad.

"Titans, separate!" Robin ordered. He and Starfire went left, Cyborg took center, and Beast Boy and Raven went right.

* * *

Beast Boy, as a bloodhound, was sniffing the cave floor and raven was walking a few feet behind him.

"Do you even know what he smells like?" Raven asked?

The green shape-shifter transformed back. "No, but I imagine after the beating on him probably piss and sweat."

Raven exhaled quickly (A/N: One of those semi-laughs).

"Did you just--" He said noticing the small laugh.

"No." The goth promptly replied.

"Bull, I heard you laugh, now fess up!" He exclaimed grinning.

"Beast Boy this is no time for..." Raven would have finished, but she heard something in the distance. "Did you just hear something right now?"

"Don't go and try to change the--"

Suddenly an enormous cluster of bats came soaring through the cave. Raven quickly put up an energy shield, but Beast Boy, being caught off guard, was overwhelmed by a torrent of winged foxes.

"AHH!" he screamed and clutched his neck. "It scratched me!"

Raven quickly flew over to the prankster and protected him with her shield. "Where? Let me see." She asked concerned.

"It burns like Hell!" Beast Boy yelled. He removed his hand and showed Raven what appeared to be two tiny scratch marks on his neck.

"Okay, calm down. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She placed a hand over the marks and quickly healed them. After the bat storm ended, Raven's shield dissipated.

"Jesus! That was weird!" Beast boy yelled. "At least they didn't get the jugular!"

"You okay?" The sorceress asked.

"Yeah." The young man replied.

"That thing could have had AIDS or rabies. Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"Nah, it didn't bite me."

"Still..."

"Raven, I'm fine." Beast Boy said. "Thank you, though, for the whole heal-y thing."

She smiled "Your welcome, but I can't cure those things. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Beast Boy got a grin on his face. "Well, now! Where's all this concern for me coming from?"

"Ugh." Raven said rolling her eyes. "Can't a girl be worried for a friend's health?"

"Heh, sorry." Beast Boy said. "Just trying to be funny."

"Keyword there is trying. Let's go. If Dr. Light was down there, he'd have been running up minutes ago." The goth said turning around and walking towards the entrance.

"If we're friends, then why the hell do you keep ripping on me like that?" Beast Boy asked/yelled angered at her attitude.

Raven stopped walking and sighed. "Okay, I'm... sorry."

"And-- ...what?" Beast Boy's eyes widened as she said this.

"I'm sorry I keep putting you down. But you must understand about my powers and..."

"But, you've felt before." He interrupted, remembering an evil Sleeping Beauty dragon parody. (A/N: Is it that or Snow White?)

She was visibly shaken by his comment.

"Oh, God!" Beast Boy put his hands over his mouth, horrified at what he just said. "I am so sorry Raven! I wasn't thinking again! I didn't mean to..."

"No. It's okay." She said trying to regain her composure. "It's been about two years but I guess some scars don't heal. You're right though. I was more outgoing when... _he_ was around, but what if it was a one time thing?"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try." Beast Boy said softly.

"I guess you're right. About everything. I did laugh back there, and we're still alive." Raven admitted.

"So you think I'm funny?" He said, blushing a bit.

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head. Not all of them are slam-runs." She said blushing as well.

"That's slam _dunk_, Rae. Jeez, your knowledge at sports is like my knowledge, period." Beast Boy joked.

Raven started to quietly laugh. "See, that was a good one!"

"Oh, so self-abuse humor's your niche, huh? You must _really_ hate me!" he said laughing. "Let's head back before the others think we got impaled on one of those rock-spike thingies."

"Well that's not macabre." The goth deadpanned. While walking back she saw him rubbing his neck. "Does it still hurt?" She asked?

"Huh?" Beast Boy was snapped out of his thoughts. "Nah, but it itches like crazy!"

"Well, that's never happened before." Raven said. "It should go away after awhile." After a few more seconds of walking, they found their friends waiting for them at the cave intersection.

"Friends! An entire glitx of winged creatures just flew by! Are you two undamaged?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, they didn't see us." Beast Boy replied not wanting to a) Let the others know the very personal conversation between him and Raven, and b) Not worry anyone about his scratch incident.

* * *

On the way back in the T-car, Cyborg was driving, Robin was in the passenger seat, and Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were in the back row in that order, because he was a dude and wanted to sit between two incredibly hot young ladies.

"So Beast Boy," Robin said breaking the Silence, "It's been ten minuets and you and Raven aren't yelling at each other. Something happen in the cave?" Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Robin you and Star were outta breath back at the mine and your hair was askew! Something happen in the cave?" Beast Boy said imitating Robin's voice at the last sentence. Raven's face distorted as she held back a laugh.

"Oh, burn!" Cyborg yelled, allowing Raven to let out a small unnoticeable giggle under Cyborg's outburst. Starfire and Robin, who were blushing heavily, said nothing the rest of the ride back.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy walked with Raven to her room.

"You didn't have to come with me." She said.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to... I dunno, hang out tomorrow?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"_You_ want to spend time with _me?" _Raven asked blushing.

"Well... if you want. I wanna get to know you better. We've been on the same team for a long time, but we've never really... you know, acted like friends and gotten to know one another." He said looking at the floor.

"Okay. And I promise to be a little more expressive." She answered smiling a barley noticeable smile.

"Cool. I'm sure all those little yous in your head are jumping for joy." He joked rubbing his neck.

"Still itch?" She asked.

"A bit." He replied. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Raven said before closing the door and feeling a warm sensation all over her.

'Hello again, Raven.' A voice said to her.

'Oh, God, not you again.' Raven thought annoyed.

'Ah, the power of me!' The voice sang.

'The last time you showed up, I almost died.'

'Well, that's because you were young and new to the game of love.' The voice retorted back. (A/N: If you don't know by now that it's Raven's Love Emotion, you need to kill yourself.) 'You can trust Beast Boy, right?"

'Well, I doubt he'd put a roofie in my tea. And he is kinda... cute.' She admitted to herself. 'I guess if we have common ground..."

'Oh, happy day!' Love said.

'Did someone say my name?' A familiar cheery voice yelled.

"Oh, damn it..." Raven said out loud as two annoyingly cheerful emotions danced in her head in a "ring-around-the-rosy" fashion. "I need to meditate for the rest of the night to get you two to shut up."

* * *

"Goodnight." Raven said, and then closed the door.

"...goodnight." Beast Boy sighed quietly and happily.

"Well, what was that about?" A voice said that yoinked Beast Boy from his thoughts.

"Uhh, Cy! What was what about?" Beast boy said panicking.

"I was wondering why you walked her to her room." Cyborg said slyly

"Dude, do not blab and fuck this up for me, Okay!" He yelled getting in Cyborg's face.

"Don't worry!" Cyborg said a little afraid. Beast Boy only said extreme swear words when he was very serious. "I'm happy for you really!"

"Okay." Beast Boy said backing down. "Sorry, it's just after Terra..."

"Hey, I understand. I was thinkin' you'd swear off love after that."

"I'm no emo wuss." Beast Boy said. "And I am over it. Terra doesn't want anything to do with me or any one of us ever again. It hurt me, but it's probably for the best. I'm over it now."

"It has been a few years. If you weren't over it by now..." Cyborg began.

"I said I'm not emo!" Beast Boy laughed.

"What's emo?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh yeah! You're not white! I'm not a whiny little bitch." He explained getting a chuckle out of Cyborg. "Like Carlos Mencia said, there are different levels of whiteness."

Cyborg laughed a bit before saying, "So... do you like her?"

"I hope so. If I do get to know her better, I hope there'll be potential for a relationship. Plus I think she's really pretty." Beast Boy admitted.

"Goodnight, B. And good luck tomorrow" Cyborg said, walking to his room.

"'Night, Cy."

* * *

Well, does it suck? If it does, I swear it'll get better. Read and Review! 


	2. Changes

Hi Everybody! Here's Where the story takes a darker turn. Just warning ya.

* * *

Cursed pt. 2: Changed.

It was about 9:45 at Titans Tower. Raven was at the table and Starfire was watching Cyborg and Robin play the videogame "Black." Raven was pretending to read while wondering where Beast Boy was. He was usually the first one up, and she promised to hang out with him today. When she was sure everyone's attention was averted, she quickly went to Beast Boy's room.

"Beast Boy?" She said while knocking. "Are you awake?"

"Uhg. R-Raven? Is that you?" He sounded weak. "I think you were right that that bat had something."

"D-do you need to go to the hospital?" She asked, sounding incredibly worried.

"Raven, I'm immune to stuff like AIDS and stuff." Beast Boy revealed. "It must be something else."

"Immune?" she inquired?

"Yeah, Something that happened to me when I was young made me immune to almost every disease." He opened his door and revealed his weakened state. He was pale, had dark circles under his eyes, drooped ears, and was in a cold sweat. "I am so sorry for not being able to hang out with you, but I feel like I've been hit by a bus. Once I get better, I'll give you a day to remember, okay." He smiled weakly.

"I'd like nothing more." Raven said sweetly and went to give him a comforting hug.

"Wait!" He yelled. "I don't want you to get it!"

"Oh." She said stopping herself. "Thanks? Uhh... do you need me to get you anything?"

"Uhh, does your tea make you feel better when you're sick?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, then how 'bout some of that and some tofu, please?"

"Okay." She said and immediately went to get his food.

"Thank you so much, Rae. I owe you for this" He said quietly.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

* * *

Three days. Three agonizing days and Beast Boy wasn't appearing to get any better. He never left his room and requested that his food was left at his door and he would get it only when the hallway was empty. Needless to say, this left the other Titans extremely worried. It was movie night and Beast Boy usually pitched the movies, but...

"Friends I am... sad." Starfire said forlornly. Her once animated demeanor deteriorated by the absence of her friend. "I feel as though friend Beast Boy is as far away as another planet, and yet he is just upstairs!"

"I know what you mean, Star." Robin said to the princess who was on the verge of tears. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Man, I'd give the last of my human skin just for B to come down and let me pummel him on the GameStation." Cyborg said dejectedly.

"Fuck this." Raven yelled, slamming her book, and startling everyone. "I'm getting him, and we're going to the hospital." She then stormed off to his room. "I'm tired of this bullshit. Tells _me_ to open up, then locks _himself_ up in _his_ fucking room." She grumbled.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. "Open this goddamn door!"

"Raven, please, let me sleep." Beast Boy replied sounding absolutely terrible.

"You've had three fucking days! We are taking you to the doctor!"

Then something on the other side hit the door as if to say "go away."

"Oh, that's IT!" She then used her powers to phase through the door. He was standing up facing away from the door.

"Yay. Your standing up. Look--!"

He turned around. His hair was gone. His skin was a vomit colored green. His faced resembled that of a bat and he had to long fangs coming out of his mouth. "That wasn't an ordinary bat that got me." He said dejectedly. **(A/N: If you've ever seen "Bram Stroker's Dracula with Keanu Reeves and Gary Oldman, BB should look like Dracula in the part when he gets the letter from Mina saying she's marrying Jonathan. You know, the "WINDS! WINDS!" part, and add baldness. If you want another example, think old-school Count Orlock)**

Raven shrieked slightly and backed up.

"Wait..." he rasped before falling flat on his face.

"Oh, shit!" Raven said. She ran over to him.

"Oh God, Raven it hurts so bad!" Beast Boy moaned like he was being crushed.

"What does?" She asked trying to regain her composure.

"E-every... thing." He sounded like an old man on his death bed.

"Here." She removed her cloak and covered him with it like a blanket. She then used her powers to get him a pillow. She laid him down next to the wall.

"Rest. I'm going to try and make this place more comfortable." She then encircled his bed in an aura of her powers.

"What... are you doing... to my bed?' He asked wheezing.

"Just sleep and let me work." She said, but was thinking along the lines of: 'Holy shit, my friend is a vampire!' 'Oh God, I'm gonna throw up!' etc.

Beast Boy didn't sleep. He just looked at the wall and was preparing for the moment when Robin or someone would drive a wooden steak through his heart. If he thought being accepted was tough before the Titans, what was he going to do now? They couldn't have a vampire on the team. He couldn't trust himself now, being racked with a thirst for blood that intended to dominate his life.

"All right. Done." Raven said. Beast Boy turned himself over, even though it felt like fire was shooting through him. Raven had taken the wood from his bed and made a coffin out of it.

"R-Rae..." he croaked.

"Shh." She hushed him. Then she levitated him over and gently placed him in the newly created coffin. "I'm going to get the others."

"N-no..." He protested.

"They're not going to hurt you Be... Garfield. They're your friends. We'll get through this, okay?" She then softly grabbed Beast Boy's hand.

"Th-thank-k you..." He said before drifting off into the best sleep he had in a long time. Raven put the casket lid on exited Beast Boy's room, slumped down next to the door and preceded to cry. She never felt more helpless in her life, even more than when her father came to this planet. After a good five minuets, she went to the MedLab and got a big bag of blood. And then went to the common room.

"Hey Raven, We ready to go?" Cyborg asked with the T-car Keys. "What's with the blood bag? Is he bleeding?"

"No." she said shakily. "Follow me..." And they did.

"Raven, what's wrong with Beast Boy." Robin asked. "Come on! Is he dead? Answer me, Raven!"

"Robin, please..." Starfire pleaded grabbing his arm.

"...Sorry."

"You're half right." Raven said when they reached Beast Boy's room.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"You'll see." Raven said as the door opened.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"In here." Raven answered walking over to the coffin. "Beast Boy? Garfield, are you awake?"

Then the top of the casket burst open and Beast Boy popped up looking quite psychotic with his bright red eyes and thirsty. Raven dropped the bag causing the contents to spill on the ground. Everyone screamed and ran to the door that then shut itself. Beast Boy then approached the terrified Titans with his mouth open ready to strike. When everyone remembered how to move, Robin yelled, "Titans, G--"

"Hold it!" Raven stopped her friends. "He's just incredibly thirsty." She then approached the out-of-his-mind vampire Titan. She moved her head to one side. "It's okay. Go ahead."

"Raven, no!" Robin screamed.

"My heritage prevents the curse from affecting me." She informed and Beast Boy got closer. He then let out a mad hiss and sank his fangs into her neck.

She winced a little bit, but it surprisingly didn't hurt. It actually felt kind of good. Her blood slowly seeped from the puncture wounds and Beast Boy Happily lapped it up. After about thirty seconds, he stopped... and began trembling.

He slowly backed up and Raven got a look at him his hair returned and his face reverted except for the fangs.

"Oh... my... GOD!" Beast Boy screamed. He tried to cover up his new fangs and retreated to the corner of his room. "I'm a monster!" He yelled before curling up and sobbing.

"Oh, Gar." Raven said softly. She healed herself, went over to Beast Boy and quickly wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay. I'm here. Could you guys give us a moment?"

"Y-yeah, all right. C'mon guys." Robin said not knowing how to react.

Raven sat there for a good long time holding the crying vampire in her arms.

* * *

Told y'all it got darker. I probably sprung the whole vampire bit on a bit too fast, but I think it's okay. 


	3. Baptized in the Redemption

All Right! Now how are we gonna deal with a vampire in the ranks?

* * *

Cursed? Pt. 3: Baptized in the Redemption. 

The air in the common room was saturated with tension. The windows were covered up with panels that usually activated during tower lockdown. On the table was one of Raven's burning candles. On one side was Raven and Beast Boy, and on the other were Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. Beast Boy just explained his predicament, and the others were finding out how to respond... for 20 minutes.

"So, B," Cyborg started not being able to stand the silence, "Are you full on 'Dracula,' or a 'Blade' half-vampire?"

"Shut up!" Raven snapped taking it as a joke.

"Calm down, Rae, please? It was a legit question." Beast Boy said softly. "I dunno, Cy. I'm not sure how to find out."

"We could try the sun test." Robin suggested.

"What is the "sun test?" Starfire asked having never encountered a vampire.

"Vampires are allergic to the sun, among other things. It causes their skin to burn off." The Boy Wonder informed.

Starfire gasped. "We are not going to subject friend Beast Boy to the sun, are we?"

"I don't see any other way, Star." Beast boy said sadly. A window shutter retracted and sunlight shown around the area near the fridge. He looked away at first, his new eyes not accustomed to brightness lighter than that lonesome candle. After a few seconds, he got up and went to walk over to the light.

"Gar..." Raven pleaded softly, grabbing his arm.

"Don't worry, Rae. I'll just stick my hand in. No big deal." He gave her a reassuring smile and continued walking. The others wanted to know where all this concern from Raven was coming from, but, at the risk of being throttled to another dimension in her fragile state of worry, they decided to ask her later. As he approached the light he hastily extended a hand and engulfed it in the sunlight. He sighed after nothing happened for two seconds, and then his hand began to bubble. "AHH! FUCK!" He then retracted his hand and fell on the floor.

"Garfield!" Raven screamed. She flew over to Beast Boy and the others followed. She quickly embraced him and began to heal his hand.

"Oh God, Raven," He blubbered beginning to tear up. "What am I gonna do?"

"I... might know somewhat of a remedy. It's not a full cure, but you'll age normally and won't have any vampiric weaknesses. You won't go into that nosferatu state again and you'll keep the powers, but you'll need to drink blood at least regularly." She informed.

After thinking a bit, Beast Boy replied, "Yeah, I think I could live with that." believing the pluses outweighed that one significant minus. Raven helped him up, and they began to walk to Raven's room.

"This is going to take an hour at least." Raven said. "So feel free to watch TV or do something."

"Good luck, friends." Starfire said quietly.

* * *

When they entered Raven's room, she helped him onto her bed. "Hey, why ain't we going to my room? You never let anyone in here." 

"I dropped that blood bag and it looks like a murder happened in there. Get comfortable, you're going to be lying down in searing pain for a while."

"What! I thought you were gonna help me!"

"I will be going through a long spell. Actually, it's more of an invocation. A _divine_ invocation. Supposedly the Light of God will shine on you and "purify" you. It won't completely get rid of the curse like I said, but it will make it a whole lot better."

"Why not?"

"I'm not strong enough yet, and if I try the full cure it could kill me."

"Oh. Okay then. We can finish it off a few years down the road." Beast Boy said smiling.

Raven smiled a small smile back at him. "Here, drink this." She said handing him an ornate cup.

"What's this?" he asked taking a sip.

"You're going to be "asleep" during this." She said taking the cup when he finished.

"Tasted like grape pop. What's with the quotes?"

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"Around "asleep". Never mind. How is it going to hurt if I'm sleeping?"

"You'll find out in three... two… one..." was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

"Ugh... I'm gonna get you for that." He said groggily. When he opened his eyes he found that he was floating in space. "Holy crap! How'd I get here?" He quickly forgot his question as a large light ray hit him. "AHH! MOTHER FU--" It soon became too painful for any expletive to express. He tried to get out of it, but then remembered what Raven said about the pain. So he willed him self to stay still. He wasn't about to fail her now. 

The minutes seemed like hours. It felt like he was submerged in a pit of fire ants or surrounded by killer bees. When the pain stopped intensifying after about _30 minutes; _which, of course felt like a day and a half. He began to actually get a tiny bit used to it after a while longer. A few minutes later the pain disappeared completely. It was the biggest relief he ever felt. Then a cool calming sensation washed over him.

"Ahh. Uhh... thanks... God."

"Thank Raven. She called me." A voice replied.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"I'm hungry." The voice said before Beast Boy began to hurtle back to Earth.

* * *

Beast Boy then opened his eyes and saw Raven smiling at him. He got up slowly as he felt stiff **(A/N: Minds outta the fuckin' gutter, people! His joints! ...Minds outta the gutter there, too!)**

"Thanks, Rae-Rae! I feel kinda better."

"Good... for... you." Raven panted as she collapsed in his arms.

"Man, you must be tired!" He exclaimed.

"No kidding..." she moaned softly. Beast Boy helped her into bed. "You need anything?"

"Maybe just some tea." She said.

He smiled, and then tucked her in and left the room.

* * *

When he got downstairs he saw Starfire and Robin watching a movie on TV. Ironically, it was 'Underworld.' 

"A-hem!" They quickly turned around upon hearing his voice.

"Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ, Beast Boy! You scared the life outta us!"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." He said smiling.

"Oh, yes! You are cured of you're sun allergy?" Starfire asked happily

"That and probably holy water, crosses, unions, etc."

"It's garlic, Beast Boy. You should thank Cyborg for getting you that book." Robin said as he pointed to the table. Beast Boy walked over and picked up a book entitled "Vampire Facts."

"I should. Where is he?"

"He also got groceries and some more blood. He decided to turn in early."

"Oh. Well Raven wants some tea, so I'd better get to that." He said going to the cabinet.

"How is she?" Robin asked turning back to the movie.

"Very tired." Beast Boy replied.

"Friend Raven keeps a thermos of herbal tea in the cooling machine." Starfire said.

"Thanks Star. But Raven'd probably like some fresh." He said getting out her black and purple teapot with a small comical cemetery around the bottom.

* * *

Beast Boy entered the room. "Hey Raven, I got your t--" He stopped himself after seeing that she had fallen asleep. He thin walked quietly over to the table next to her. He noticed he was actually gliding on air. 'Must be those new powers.' He reasoned. When he reached her side, he placed the teacup on the table. He then kissed her softly on the forehead. "I can't thank you enough for helping me, Raven." Just then a song started on the music player on the table. It was a soft pleasant song so he decided to hear it out. After a few minutes he absent mindedly floated to the ceiling, turned upside down, and fell asleep. 

_Faces pale...__Pale a spring...__Love inhaled...__Love inhaled while graces sing._

_Chasing words...__Words of pain...__A fallen bird...__A fallen bird ceasing in the rain._

_Faces pale...__Pale a spring...__A love inhaled..._

_musical interlude_

_Deep inside...__Shelter mine...__While I hide...__My former blind..._

_This wasted life...__Such barren soil...__You and I...__We made it spoil..._

_keyboard interlude_

_Faces pale... (Faces pale...) __Pale a spring... (Pale a spring...) __Love inhaled... (Love inhaled...)__Griefs to sing... (Griefs to sing...)_

_Chasing words... (Chasing Words...) __Words of pain... (Words of pain...) __A fallen bird... (A fallen bird...) __In the rain... (In the rain… (echo out))

* * *

_

If you know that song, then you are my new best friend.


	4. Discoveries

Cursed? Pt. 4: Discoveries.

* * *

Raven awoke to the smell of her familiar tea. She got up in bed, rubbed her eyes, and saw the teacup on her bedside table. She then looked up and saw Beast Boy on her ceiling. She was a bit startled, but then remembered he was a vampire now. Maybe not full vampire, but still... 

"Beast Boy." She said a bit loud. He gave a startled yelp and fell to the ground. "Smooth."

"Ow... Hey, Raven. Time to wake up?" He asked standing up.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, Beast Boy." She informed.

"Heh. So I take it you're not still fully rested?"

"No, and I'm not going to be for a few days."

"Oh..." He said dejectedly as he looked at the floor and his ears drooped. She noticed his sudden sadness and said,

"But when I am, I'm going to be ready to spend some time with you."

He smiled. "Awesome! Well, I'm gonna go back to my room and get a few more winks in. See ya, Rae." He waved and exited the room.

"Yeah, see ya." She replied.

* * *

Beast Boy was laying in his new coffin (lid off) and wasn't able to sleep. He tried to relax and listen to music, but found it usless. Music he enjoyed like Gorillaz, Incubus, and Green Day **(A/N: Yech! Fuckin' Dreen _Gay_ is more like it! Those others ain't to good either.)** seemed empty, soulless, and kinda boring. He went through his entire CD library and decided to toss his collection, save for stuff like his dad's AC/DC, Black Sabbath, and Led Zeppelin tapes that he still found appealing. He wanted something... different, but wasn't sure what. After a few boring minutes, he went to the roof. The wind was blowing, but heoddly didn't feel cold. He looked at his clothes. He usually wasn't bothered by them, but now he thought the spandex suit made him seem... mundane. Even for a teenage superhero. The sun began to rise along the city's horizon and it caught him be surprise. He squinted a bit until his eyes adjusted. The sun shone on him and he thankfully didn't burst into flames. He wasn't worried, though. He knew Raven's invocation would work.

Thinking back to his music dilemma, he remembered the song playing when he went to deliver Raven her tea. He looked on her music player and it said: "Artist: Apollyon Sun. Song: Slender. Album: Sub." He might want to borrow that CD from her later. He took out the "Vampire Facts" book Cyborg got him and read it for a while.

He read the whole thing, and then looked at his Mega Monkeys watch. It was 7:30. He was hungry and decided to go back downstairs and get something to eat.

"Maybe I should get a new watch, too..."

* * *

Downstairs he was surprised to find Cyborg already making his breakfast.

"Hey, Cy!"

"B! You're looking better! Raven's spell work?"

"Yep! Sun and garlic ain't gonna hurt me now. Which reminds me, thanks for the book, dude."

"Think nothing of it, man. Oh, and if you ever need blood there's some in a cooler next to the lemonade mix."

"Oh, man." Beast Boy said laughing. "The blood bank's gonna start running a tab!"

After getting his cereal out, Robin and Starfire came in. Beast Boy had a few sex jokes, but decided to wait for Raven. Then he remembered that she was bedridden. He decided to go ask her if she wanted something to eat, but right as he thought that she walked in.

"Hey Rae! I thought you were still drained." He said happy yet concerned to see her up and walking.

"Maybe for battling and traveling outside the tower, but I think I can manage to get myself breakfast." She said still obviously a bit tired.

After breakfast, Robin was flipping through the TV and explaining things to Starfire. She has been on earth for a few years, but there were still some things that were still foreign to her, such as certainpeople, places and things in current events on news stations. Cyborg was reading the newspaper at the table and had some videogame, car, and computer magazines stacked up next to him. Raven was reading at the bar area of the kitchen.

"So what'll it be, little lady?" Beast Boy said popping up behind the counter polishing a collector's Star Wars mug.

She smiled. "How 'bout a chalice of blood." she joked.

"No, but thanks for reminding me. I'm pretty thirsty." Beast Boy said getting out one of the zip bags of blood.

"How does blood taste, Beast Boy?" Raven asked honestly wanting to know.

Beast Boy laughed slightly. "Ya know, I bet alotta people are gonna ask me that and it's always gonna be a bit rattling. Don't be freaked out, but it tastes like liquid peppermint candy to me!" He answered, pouring the blood into the mug and taking sips.

She was kind of startled at his reaction but then laughed a bit. "You're serious?"

"Shit, yes! I don't think I really wanna go back to normal. The powers, the blood, the ...other...stuff." He continued while drinking more of the red life liquid.

She laughed some more. "Let's just hope it doesn't affect your personality." She didn't know why, but seeing him drinking blood made him seem more... attractive.

"Oh, that reminds me! Can I borrow some CD's from you? My music kinda sucks now." He said nervously putting a hand behind his head.

She blushed faintly. "Sure. I'll go get them." She then left her chair and went to the door.

"Great. I'm gonna go shave. It's been, like, four days!" He began to grow facial hair when he was fifteen (beating Robin) and decided he wasn't a beard kind of guy.

* * *

When he got to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and was semi-transparent in the reflection. "Heh, guess I'ma have to get used to that." He then went to the below sink cabinet to get his electric razor. 

"We could probably fix that, too." The voice startled him and he hit his head on the cabinet ceiling.

"Thanks, Raven. I thought there was someone behind me." Beast Boy said standing up and rubbing his head.

"Sorry." She was standing a few feet behind him and was waving her arm around. "That's pretty cool. Hey here are those CD's." she handed him a case.

"Sweet! I'll get my player, and we'll listen to them."

* * *

They re-entered the common room and went back to the bar area. They were completely oblivious to the others looks of surprise that they were getting along. They went through many songs in an hour and a half. They went through groups like Bauhaus, Sisters of Mercy, The Cure, Souxie and the Banshees, The Crüxshadows, Qntal, Christian Death, Type O Negative, The Gathering and others until their ears had enough.

"Damn!" Cyborg chimed in. "I haven't seen you two have this much fun together since... ever!"

The two just shrugged. Beast boy looked at his shadow and it shrugged too, successfully creeping out the others, except Raven of course.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I am getting a bit restless in this tower." Robin said.

"Ooh! May we go to the mall?" Starfire asked also wanting to get some air.

"I just wanna get outta here." Beast Boy said. Raven just zipped up her CD case.

"I'll get the car started." Cyborg said then ran to the garage.

"You're coming along, Raven? I thought you were tired." Beast Boy asked.

"Somehow I'm feeling a whole lot better all of a sudden." She replied, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, Raven, the mall's thataway." Beast Boy said, wondering why she was heading in the opposite direction of the others.

"I know a place more suited to us." She said not caring if she said she said something that could be taken weirdly. For the first time in a long time, she was actually having fun,

"Us?" He wondered before deciding to follow.

They reached a store called "The Graveyard Shift." 'Oh, what am I getting myself into?' Beast Boy wondered to himself.

"Come on, Garfield." Raven said sternly. He then decided 'What the hell?' and went inside. They were playing "Nine while Nine" by the Sisters of Mercy, one of Beast Boy's new favorites. It could only be described as wall to wall goth. There ware clothes for everyone from a cybergoth to a romantigoth to a metalligoth. There were t-shirts with band names or funny/peudo-psychpathic phrases on them. On the wall stand were Bleeding Edge Goth figurines and plushies. There were random accessories from Pendragon Gothic in a display case. The CD's were near the dressing rooms in the back. He then laid eyes on a velvet cloak that seemed to beckon him. He rushed over to examine it. It was a dark green and velvet little number that he just had to have.

"You look around some more." Raven told him. "I'm going to try this on." She was holding up a blue corset-like dress. It had a black gown like thing at the bottom that reminded him of a Renaissance Fair, only goth.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" He said absent mindedly. She just rolled her eyes and went to the dressing room. Beast Boy went back to the cloak he picked out. He wanted a shirt to go with it and couldn't decide between the Victorian shirt or the leather strapped shirt. He chose the latter because they went with some cool baggy pants he saw earlier that had neon green trim. He then saw a whole bunch of necklaces that caught his fancy. One was two entwined serpents, one was a hollow cross filled with fake blood, and the other was a dark and metal red "V."

"Dude, sweet!" he said a bit too excitedly as he went to get them. This caught the attention of a woman in her mid 20's with detailed eye makeup, long black hair, black lipstick, and a long black dress who gave him a weird look. "Hey. How's it goin'" Beast Boy said waving at her. She just smiled a bit and waived back, then went back to looking at the coffin purses.

"Would you keep it down? You're making a scene!" Raven's voice came from behind him.

"I am a scene Ra--" "He stopped talking when he saw her. That dress hugged her figure perfectly. She was also wearing black torn fishnets on her arms and legs, only the legs were under the dress. It also tastefully showed off her generous bust. "--ven" he squeaked. "...pretty!" **(A/N: Don't I suck at trying to describe a beautilful woman while trying to keep it un-vulgar?)**

She blushed. "Thanks. Eyes up here." She said pointing to her face. "I'm going to buy this and some make-up. You-- eyes, Beast Boy! You done?"

"Yes... madam." He said continuing to squeak. She walked back to the dressing room. Beast Boy walked up to the register with his new wardrobe.

"Don't let that one get away." Said the dude at the register. He had a goatee and was wearing a skull sweater and sunglasses.

"Don't worry, I won't! I don't think we have enough for all this." Beast Boy said laying his purchases on the counter.

"Don't worry. Superhero discount. And I'll give you these bat sunglasses and a spiked choker for an autograph."

"Thanks... Voltaire." Beast Boy said after reading the guy's nametag signing a post-it note.

"Beast Boy," Raven said coming to the counter. "Is the price too high? I can put the dress back."

"NO! ...I mean, we get a discount." He said quickly.

"Nice." She replied.

"Make-up'll be free for an autograph." Voltaire added.

"Whatever." Raven said signing the sticky note.

* * *

"There you are!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy and Raven came back with their bags of stuff. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Easy! We just went to a different store." Beast Boy explained.

"Did you buy the entire place? Jeez!" Robin said noticing the large bags.

"We got a discount."

"Oh. Well, we should be heading back. It's almost dinnertime."

Beast Boy opened the door for Raven. "Thank you, kind sir." She said in a faux accent. "You're very welcome, milady." He replied in the same accent.

"Getting kind of chummy are we?" Robin said suggestively.

"So what kind of porn did you get this time, Robbie?" Beast boy said quickly. Robin blushed and turned around in his seat.

"Damn! That's twice in this car! The count's on a roll!" Cyborg said starting the car.

"What is 'porn?'" Starfire asked as Cyborg backed the car out.

* * *

Ha! That's funny. I'm funny. For a Metalhead I got great goth knowledge, huh? 


	5. Admission

Cursed? Pt. 5: Admission

Warning: Slight OOC-ness

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't try to disembowel Cyborg for that "count" comment." Raven said wile walking with Beast Boy to her room.

"I actually thought it was kinda cool." He replied holding their sack of new clothes. "Here's yours." He added handing her a bag of the items she bought. "I'm going to the kitchen. I'm kinda _thirsty, _if you catch my drift."

"Why go to the kitchen?" Raven asked pointing to her neck.

He just stared at her for a few seconds. "Raven... I... don't wanna hurt you or anything..."

"It doesn't hurt. It kind of stings at first, but you don't really feel it after a while." She decided to leave out the 'it feels kind of good' part.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes! Now hurry up before you're seen." Raven said eager to feel the sensation again.

"All right." Beast Boy said before walking up close and lightly sinking his fangs into her neck. Immediately, waves of pleasure began to course through Raven's body. Small at first, but they intensified the linger he kept drinking. She soon lost her rational mind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Gar..." she moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Beast Boy began to feel something to. He seemed to get warmer the more of her blood he slurped. He wrapped his arms around her body. Neither one of them cared if anyone came down the hallway; right now they were the only two people in the entire world. He retracted his fangs and then sucked hard on the two little puncture wounds. This pushed her over the edge.

"Oh, God!" Raven yelped in pleasure. She quickly fazed herself and Beast Boy inside her room.

Right when they landed, He quickly pulled back his head. They looked at each other for a second, and then quickly and passionately pressed their lips together. Beast Boy quickly rewrapped his arms tightly around his goth goddess. Raven placed her arms behind her vampire prince's neck and began to ruffle his hair. Beast Boy's tongue ran across Raven's lips, begging for entrance, towhich she gladly admitted.

"Raven," The vampire changeling began, breaking apart the kiss. "I love you. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. You were a beautiful enigma that I wanted to figure out so badly. Iknow you think I was in love with Terra, bet thinking about it it was just a simple attraction. I think I got it now: You're a stunning, amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, caring, dark in a good way, and defiantly **_not_** creepy."

She looked at him with joyous tears in her eyes. "Oh, Garfield... From the moment I saw you I felt an attraction to you. I thought it was a simple schoolgirl crush, so I ignored it. That's why I jumped to Malchior. But, after that bastard got his comeuppance and you came to me, I knew that you and I were destined to be. You are handsome, selfless, courageous, dashing, and so perfect, that I am happy to call you my dark knight in shining black armor."

He looked at her, on the verge of teas as well, and smiled the happiest smile that he had smiled in a long time. They leaned in and began to kiss again. After a few minuets of just enjoying one another's embrace, the dark, gothic, and, most importantly of all, happy couple laid down on Raven's bed. Soon, after another long kissing session, Raven blissfully fall asleep in the arms of a loving and shape shifting vampire. Beast Boy then, too, succumbed to sleep with pleasant and hopeful dreams of his future with Raven.

* * *

_The next morning..._

_

* * *

_

Raven's alarm clock played "Whisper" by The Last Dance. She quickly went to turn the volume a bit, liking the song.

"Uhg... I was having the greatest dream." Beast Boy said groggily. "And you were there. And so were alotta little us's."

"Don't get your hopes up." Raven said snuggling closer to the green Titan.

"So... were _not _gonna do it?" He jokingly asked. She looked up at him and gave him a death glare. "I'monlykiddingpleasedon'thurtmeIloveyou!" He screamed quickly.

She laid her head back down. "You're lucky I didn't just twist your balls off. Now were waiting 'till your thirty!"

"Aw, c'mon! Eh, I can wait as long as you want, Rae. I swear I'm not like those sex crazed pieces of shit like on TV." He said smiling at her.

She sighed. "It's too bad there aren't more guys like you."

Beast Boy laughed a bit. "You want the world swarming with green-skinned shape shifting vampires?"

Raven smirked at this. "Sounds like a party."

"Well! Then I wish all girls were like you!" Beast Boy retorted.

"You really want pre-menstrual princess emoting away and blowing every thing up?" **(A/N: What song & band did I just reference?) **

"That reminds me, Raven," Beast Boy stated. "I must've been right. You can feel!"

"I guess... negative emotions cause me to go haywire." Raven reasoned. "Whenever I got angry or sad, thing went a bit crazy. But I have smiled before and nothing happened."

Beast Boy smiled and held her close a little longer.

"Maybe I should go ahead and take a shower." Beast Boy said, starting to get up. "I haven't had one since I was bitten."

"So that's what that smell was." Raven said with a smug smile. "Should we tell the others?"

"Nah. Let 'em figure it out for themselves. It'll be fun!"

* * *

After Beast Boy put on his new clothes, he went to look at himself in the mirror in his room. Even though he was semi-transparent, he saw that they fit the new him perfectly. He spun around and his cape flew around him. His new leather shirt made him seem a bit dangerous with his spiked choker and bat-shaped sunglasses. The baggy pants... well, they just looked cool. "Hmm, maybe I should grow my hair out..." He pondered. He then saw Raven standing behind him.

"Mmm... sexy." She purred, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy.

"Well now! I thought you were forbidding that until I was thirty." He replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well, who knows now?" she joked, before pushing him out of the bathroom with her powers. "Now go, shoo, scram. I need a bath now." The bathroom door shut.

"See ya at breakfast, Ravie." Beast Boy said, adjusting his sunglasses.

* * *

When Beast Boy came downstairs, the others were on the couch. "Mornin', Everyone."

"Hey, Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Oh, you're new outfit is... quite spooky." Starfire said, noting his wardrobe change.

"Thanks, Star. That's what I was kinda going for." He said going over to the cabinets.

"You are... welcome?" She replied. She thought spooky wasn't a compliment. Beast Boy got his blood, soy milk, and a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and sat down at the table.

"So, have fun in Raven's room last night?" Cyborg asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

Beast Boy choked on the blood he was drinking, and accidentally spit some up on the newspaper sitting in front of him.

"Hey, I haven't read that yet." Robin said.

"DUDE! How the hell'd you find out?"

"We heard Raven scream and we ran to her room." Cyborg explained while Robin and Starfire tried to hold back their ever-knowing smiles. "We were gonna barge in, but then heard you talking and decided to let you plow her." This caused Robin to laugh and Starfire to wonder what kind of plants Raven was growing in her room that required plowing.

Beast Boy didn't think it was so funny ad his eyes began to grow red. Raven soon came in with her hair still a bit damp. "What did I miss?" She asked noticing her boyfriend's red eyes.

"Oh, nothing." Beast Boy said with a fake calm voice. "'Cept that they eavesdropped on us last night."

"...What?" Raven said growing progressively pissed off.

"Yep! Keep it down next time! Some of us wanna sleep at night!" Cyborg said as the other two Titans laughed (Starfire finally getting it).

All of a sudden, Cyborg was pinned to the wall with a burst of black energy. "That is our personal life!" Raven screamed. "What gives you the right to snoop around and pass judgment on us? And we did **_not_** have sex!"

"Maybe we should bail, Star." Robin whispered.

"Perhaps you are right." Starfire whispered back as they ran to the door.

"And where do you two lovebirds think you're going!" A big, green, bat like creature appeared and blocked the door. **(Think bat-form Dracula from either "Bram Stroker's Dracula" or "Van Helsing")**

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Cyborg gasped. "Please don't kill me!" This caused the bat Beast Boy to look over and see his friend about to be torn apart. He then looked at Starfire and Robin, huddled together like Satan just popped up. He looked at his hands and saw they were terrible claws.

"Raven," Beast Boy began, his voice considerably deeper, "put him down." She looked over and saw the regret in his eyes. She felt ashamed of herself and gently set down Cyborg. Beast Boy took a deep breath, and returned to normal as raven landed beside him. "Guys... I'm sorry. We shouldn't have reacted like that."

After Robin noticed he wasn't ripped to shreds, he spoke up. "Yeah, well it's kinda our fault too. We're happy for you guys. Really."

"Indeed. Now it is we who have been clorbags." Starfire added sadly.

"Don't beat yourself up, Star." Raven said. "I haven't meditated since this whole vampire thing started." She admitted. "Are you going to be okay, Cyborg?"

"Yeah. I deserved it though." He said standing up.

"Maybe... I should start meditating with you, Raven. I don't want that to happen again." Beast Boy suggested.

"That would be... nice." She said, blushing a bit. "I think we're going to the roof."

"And then when you two finish, we can celebrate your new found love!" Starfire offered.

"I think after this I'll just wanna nap the rest of the day, Star." Beast Boy said. "But, thanks."

* * *

"What was with that bat-thing you did?" Raven asked.

"Uhh... I don't know. Remember that whole 'beast incident'?" Beast Boy asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I could always... feel like he was still in there. But, I guess becoming a half-vampire put him under my control and made him a bit battier."

"Interesting." Raven said when they reached the roof. "Time for your first meditation session."

"Cool! So, how do I do this?" Beast Boy said rubbing his hands together.

"First, calm yourself. Second, sit down and cross your legs." Raven explained

"Okay." He replied as he did so.

"Hold out your hands like this... Okay. Now close your eyes and repeat after me: Az--"

"Wait." He then scooted up right beside her and took her hand in his.

She smiled at this. "Cute. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Beast Boy soon joined in, and all negative emotions began to purge themselves from the minds of the two goths.

* * *

Aww... t'ain't dat shweet? Yep, he's goth now. Deal with it.

Obviously there's a few problems, but for a comeback story, I think it's perfect.

I'd also like to dedicate this to three amazing authors that inspired me to pick up a pencil and write again: beautifulpurpleflame, IrvingZissman, and BlackNapalm. Thanks, guys.

Bye-bye.


End file.
